


Memories

by TenebrificCas



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Post Beach Divorce, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrificCas/pseuds/TenebrificCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas can be very lonely if the one person you want to spend it with is not around. Charles realizes this soon after he sends all of the students out for Christmas Eve. Will he be okay, or will his loneliness devour him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Cryokinesis - The psychic ability to control and create ice and cold temperatures.

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" Mary, a cryokinetic mutant, asked Charles.

 

"Someone has to watch over the place." he shook his head, wheeling his chair along side the young girl. She was the last of the children to leave. Charles had mandated that everyone go into town for Christmas Eve even if they didn't have a family visit. He wanted them to have a nice time for once.

 

"Merry Christmas, Professor." she said sadly, leaving through the door. The thud of the door shutting echoed loudly in the now empty mansion.

 

"Merry Christmas." the telepath muttered to the empty room, feeling very lonely all at once. He hadn't expected to feel that way so soon.

 

It was now night, and Charles had to take a bath. The bath was ready and full of steaming water, but the Professor had no one to assist him into the tub.

 

"Here goes." he whispered, staring longingly at the warm water. So his legs were paralyzed? That shouldn't mean that he couldn't help himself into his own bathtub.

 

After pulling off his soft sweater, coarse jeans, and thick socks, Charles ran a hand through his hair in preparation. Then, he locked his hands onto the edge of the bathtub and hauled himself out of the chair. His legs were heavier than he had thought, and the momentum of trying to lift them simultaneously moved the wheelchair back and Charles forward. The mutant collided hard with the edge of the tub, causing bruises instantly along his hips and lower stomach.

 

Charles cried out, not having the strength to hold onto the tub. He collapsed to the floor in pain, breath coming in harsh pants. A shudder went through him the moment his naked body collided with the chilly tile floor. A sob forced its way out of the telepath's throat, knowing damn well that he was all alone. Why had this all happened to him? Could trying to be good only be futile after all? If this was the consequence for attempting to create a safe haven for his species, then was it really worth it? This mansion was only safe when mutants were in it, and now there was no one here except for Charles.

 

Charles began to yell, hitting his legs with balled up fists. He couldn't feel it anyway, so why not? His legs were the problem in this after all. If he could only walk again, things might be different. After several hard hits to his useless legs, Charles grew immensely tired. He tried to quiet his cries by biting his hand, and slowly calmed himself down.

 

"Erik." came a whimper from the telepath. He wasn't surprised, as he had been thinking of him indirectly anyway. Erik had deflected the bullet that buried itself in his spine, but it hadn't been his fault. It was Moira who had tried to kill him, and it was only self defense. And as he was thinking of that beach in Cuba, he very slowly realized that he had started to scream. It sounded loud in his ears, making them ring and ache. What was it that he was screaming anyway? Even Charles didn't know.

 

Soon his own name was making itself heard through his thoughts. It was just his mind playing tricks on him, calling upon memories of when Erik would say his name. Nothing more. Erik couldn't really be here; he was far, far away from this place.

 

"Charles?!" came the cry from down the hall, and still Charles denied it's presence. He shut his eyes and pressed his hands over his ears as if it would help. Erik couldn't be here.

 

Suddenly, the bathroom door was broken open and Erik ran into the cold room. He halted as he took in the scene before him. Charles' wheelchair tipped over near the tub filled with warm water, clothes discarded on the floor, and among those clothes, the telepath himself. His naked back was turned to the taller man, curled up in on himself with his hands over his own ears. His whole body shuddered with cold and the sobs racking through him. Erik let out a cry as he saw the dark bruises along Charles' knuckles, upper legs, and back. Worst of all, was the scarred and messy flesh at the base of the telepath's spine. The scar from that bullet wound all those years ago.

 

"Charles?" Erik got out, quickly moving over to his friend. He scooped his pale and naked body into his arms and gently settled him in the lukewarm water. He still cried, not processing that Erik was there yet.

 

"Charles, I'm here. It's Erik." the metal manipulator spoke as gently as he could, putting his palms on either side of the telepath's face.

 

"No! No, you can't be. Erik is far away from here." came Charles' broken voice. He refused to look at Erik or even down at his bruised and exposed body.

 

"Please, my friend, know that I am here." Erik pleaded, sitting on the side of the bath so he could get closer to Charles. The telepath whimpered, finally opening his teary blue eyes to look into Erik's green ones. The agony in those twin blue oceans washed over Erik like a tidal wave.

 

"It's me. I'm here, Charles." Erik whispered, attempting to smile despite his own vision blurring with tears.

 

"Erik?" he whispered back, seeming dazed but having escaped from his tormenting memories.

 

"Yes." he nodded, slowly taking his hands away.

 

"Hmm, this is.. warm." he murmured, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't remember getting in the tub.

 

"Why are you here alone?" Erik wondered, turning on the warm water to heat the tub once more.

 

"I sent them all away for Christmas. They need to be happy." he answered, voice hoarse from screaming.

 

"So do you, my friend." Erik argued, leaning forward to wipe a stray tear from Charles' cheek.

 

"How can I be when you're gone?" he whispered, shutting his eyes again. He reached forward, expecting Erik to know what to do.

 

The older man leaned forward, allowing the telepath's fingers to line up on his temple. The moment they touched, Charles flooded Erik's mind with moments that he had needed Erik's help and he wasn't there. Memories from the moment he left him on that beach to the night before, when he had a nightmare that consisted of reliving being shot.

 

The metal bender gasped and yanked Charles' hand away from his head. He kissed his palm, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He swore in that moment to never leave his telepath again.

 

"Never again. Never again will I leave you, my dearest friend." Erik promised, putting his friend's fingers to his head again.

 

Charles gave him a skeptical look, but with permission, was able to read Erik's thoughts. He wasn't lying.

 

"I love you." the telepath whispered. He grabbed Erik by his shirt and helped himself into sitting. Then, he wrapped his arms tightly around the other, not caring how wet he made Erik. He didn't care if Erik loved him back, either. It wasn't like Erik's feelings were going to change Charles'.

 

"I love you, too." Erik said softly back, holding Charles' small and naked frame to his chest with care. He didn't want to make Charles feel any more pain. Charles felt a smile appear on his lips at the statement. Then, silently, the older of the two gently pried the younger from his mid-section. He helped him settle back into the tub, and then removed his coat. He walked back over to Charles and then proceeded to wash his hair.

 

"I can do it by myself." Charles said sheepishly, trying to still Erik's hands.

 

"The thing is, you don't have to." Erik replied, pressing his hand over Charles' eyes as he poured water over his hair. A few more times, and the telepath's hair was clean. It stuck to his skin in dark clumps.

 

"Thanks." Charles murmured. It was incredibly soothing to feel his friend's large hands working through his hair and rubbing his scalp.

 

"There. Now wash up, and then let me know when you've finished. I'll get you a towel and some clean clothes." Erik ordered gently. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the telepath's forehead before setting up the wheel chair and leaving the room.

 

15 minutes later, Erik reentered the room at Charles' call. He had grabbed the softest towel he could find, a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt that used to be Erik's, and a pair of slippers. Charles' had drained the rub already, and was feeling cold and self conscious. What a state he had been in when Erik found him.

 

"Here we are." Erik smiled encouragingly and unfolded the towel. Ignoring the blush on Charles' cheeks, Erik helped dry his friend off. Then, the green eyed mutant lifted the blue eyed one as he did before and set him back into the wheelchair. With some more assistance, Charles was able to get dressed into the warm clothes.

 

"This is your shirt." Charles stated, realizing that it was slightly too big for him.

 

"It's yours now." Erik shrugged, opting to pick up the telepath once more and carry him to his bedroom. Charles was small and light, so it was no problem for him.

 

"What are you doing?" Charles wondered softly, staring up at him with those tired blue eyes.

 

"What does it look like?" he shrugged, setting his friend upon the bed. Erik kicked off his boots and then helped Charles under the blankets. Without waiting for permission, Erik joined him.

 

"Erik." Charles grinned, eyeing the mutant beside him.

 

"Charles." Erik mimicked his tone, shutting his eyes as a smile broke out on his face.

 

The telepath used the excess cloth of the sweatpants he was wearing to maneuver himself and his legs closer to Erik. A few moments later, he could rest his forehead against the other's chest. Erik pulled him closer, and the blankets higher. Both began to grow warm, and fell asleep in the embrace of the other.


End file.
